


happily, i'm unfazed here, too

by we_are_inevitable



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_inevitable/pseuds/we_are_inevitable
Summary: a look back on Jack and David's relationship so far.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	happily, i'm unfazed here, too

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Modern javid au: where they walk through their first (meeting, kiss, apartment, pets, kids etc). Also your writing are amazing."
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warnings: Underaged drinking, recreational drug use (nothing major, just one scene)
> 
> Word Count: 2069
> 
> (Chapter Title: Love at First Sight- The Brobecks)

They never dreamed they would be here right now, sharing their tenth wedding anniversary on the balcony of their apartment, sipping wine in the moonlight while reminiscing about the years that had flown by. Curled together on the floor, their legs dangling out from underneath the guardrails, just like they did when they were stupid teenagers in love. 

Ten years had changed them. Beaten them down, bruised them, made them work for their love and their relationship- but the bad times? They had been over for so, so long. David could remember all of their bad firsts, like their first fight, the first time they ever made each other so angry that they both broke down and slept in different rooms for a week and a half. The first time that they had ever shared grief, first time they’d been harassed in public, first financial struggles, first funeral they’d attended together. Those firsts were what truly had pushed them to be better, to become better, to finally put their differences aside and cooperate together instead of trying to work without changing themselves.

The bad times were what pushed them further, but the good times were much better to remember. 

“Hey, baby- remember how hard I embarrassed myself when we met?”

“Oh, darling, how could I forget?”

\--------------------

Their first meeting had been nothing short of embarrassing. David had been studying in the library when, all of a sudden, a shelf to the left of the table he had sat at toppled over, causing a loud boom to sound in the library. David looked up with wide eyes and a startled look on his face, meeting the gaze of another guy his age. David, who had only been at the school for a week at that point, instantly recognized him. They shared their English class together; David was pretty sure his name was Jack.

“...Uh, hiya,” Jack let out a high, nervous chuckle, attempting to look cool standing next to the mess he had made, and David couldn’t help but laugh. 

He remembered standing up, dog-earring the page of the textbook he was reading, and taking a few steps toward Jack. “Looks like you could use a little help.”

It had taken the two of them almost an hour to sort the books like the librarian wanted them to, but luckily they both had an aid hour to spare. They talked idly about anything and everything, and that was the first day that David had been invited to sit with anyone at lunch

\--------------------

Their first hang-out session had happened about two weeks later. David had been pretty well integrated into the group by then- he had a permanent spot at the lunch table next to Jack, which made his heart flutter more than it should have. And if he thought that was a lot, then he certainly wasn’t ready for the heart pounding, nerve wracking thought about seeing Jack out of school- but, of course, that came sooner than later. That Friday afternoon, Jack and David had met up after school, walking the opposite direction of David’s place to get to Jack’s foster mom’s theater. He remembered Jack mentioning that they didn’t have a huge apartment, since he had a few other foster siblings, but said that the theater was a much more fun place anyway. And really, it was. They spent hours sitting onstage and talking, after Jack had given him an extensive tour of the place, and David had even met Jack’s foster mom, Medda, for the first time. That afternoon had held a lot of firsts, but what really hung around in David’s mind was the fact that it had been the first time Jack had ever looked at him, smiled, and called him “Davey.”

\--------------------

Their first kiss happened before their first date. Race had invited David to his place for a “small get together” which, with the help of the other guys, ended up being pretty big. It had just been their friend group, plus some girls that some of the guys had invited. It wasn’t really a party, but it wasn’t exactly just a regular hang out session, either. For one, David knew that a few guys had been smoking weed in one of the back rooms, which was very evident when they came back in. He didn’t care, but politely declined more than a few offers to take a hit. Secondly, the amount of alcohol had doubled from usual. Everyone had gotten a little tipsy, even David, which meant he was far more grateful that Jack had been kind enough to invite him over to stay that night. 

The party had dissipated a little after midnight, leaving only a few stragglers behind- Race, Albert, Katherine, Jack, and David, as well as a few others that David wasn’t really close with. Everyone had gotten into a circle, playing a classic game of truth or dare, when Albert smirked. “Davey,” He had said in a sickening sweet voice, obviously a little on the far side of tipsy. “I dare you to… Kiss Kathy,” He had said, causing laughter to erupt from the rest of the group- excluding David and, more surprisingly, Jack.

David stared at Albert for a moment, took a drink from his bottle, and shrugged. “I’m gay,” He said calmly, for the first time in front of the group. Everyone went quiet for a moment, before Albert got a wicked grin on his face. 

“Okay, then. Davey, I dare y’to kiss Jack. He’s bi, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“‘Ey, dipshit, I ain’t the only other not straight guy in this group--”

“Yeah, I know, but you’s the first one I thought of!”

David really wanted to back out, but he had been boasting earlier that he was never one to back down from a dare. It had been a stupid decision, but he really, really wanted to fit in, and if that meant losing his dignity over a dare, then so be it. 

David had been sitting on the other side of the circle from Jack, so they slowly maneuvered their way to the middle. Jack seemed nervous, but oddly enough, David felt his nerves melt away after seeing the flush on Jack’s cheeks. “You sure you’re ready for this, Kelly?”

“Bring it on, Jacobs.”

The kiss felt like fireworks, like bombs were exploding within David’s chest. And, judging by the surprised noise Jack made low in his throat, Jack was feeling the same way. They heard the rest of the group count to five, signalling the end, but Jack just wound his arms around David’s neck, and David did the same thing to Jack’s waist. 

They didn’t pull away from each other until Race threw an empty water bottle at Jack, which bounced off of the side of his face.

\--------------------

Their first date officially happened the day after the party, when they woke up lying next to each other in Jack’s bed. They went to an art museum that day- partly because David was shocked that Jack, the group’s resident artist, had never been, and partly because the admission price was discounted for students all weekend. 

Both of them still had their ticket stubs from that day, nearly sixteen years later.

\--------------------

College was a huge change for the both of them. They both went to school in different parts of Manhattan- with David getting accepted into Columbia and Jack getting accepted into the New York School of the Arts- but still saw each other every day. After dating the majority of senior year and staying attached at the hip all through their last summer before college, it just made sense to find an apartment and live together. They were able to find a horrid, run-down little place that was almost equidistant from both of their schools, and, sure, it may not have been the prettiest, but it was /something/. It was cheap, and it was theirs.

They spent a while getting it cleaned up, and though the furniture was mismatched and it was barely big enough to hold their friends, it was home for the next four years. That apartment had been everything they had wanted. It was their safe haven, their little paradise in the city, their life that was perfectly their own. There had been some skeptics- mainly David’s parents, just because they thought it was too soon for the two boys to move in together, but regardless, they supported David’s decision.

\--------------------

Judging by the proposal, that decision had worked out. Four years had passed since college began, and five had passed since Jack and David first got together. After the whirlwind of working their asses off for a part time paycheck, graduating and finally getting their dream jobs, the two of them had pooled together their resources to find a better apartment. They moved into a much more decent one, and though it was nothing glamorous, it came with a view that Jack was in love with. 

David had walked into the apartment after work one day, stopping in his tracks as he saw Jack sitting on the floor in front of the large window overlooking the New York skyline. It had been one of Jack’s days off, so David had expected him to be in the guest room that they had converted into a studio, but Jack was locked in place, watching the bustling streets of New York.

David smiled wide at the image. They had been in the apartment exactly one week, and Jack was still mesmerized by the smallest details. 

When Jack heard David’s footsteps, he stood up, barely getting any time to welcome his boyfriend home from work before David was pulling him into a soft, gentle kiss. “Well, hello to you too,” Jack murmured as David pulled away.

David just smiled at him, his hands resting against Jack’s hips. “I missed you,” He said softly, before gulping. He had been planning something. Something big- something that Jack wouldn’t even know about for another month, but this felt perfect. This, right here, holding the man he loved in their new home, their dream home, was better than any five star dinner, better than any elaborate plans. “Jackie?”

“Yeah, baby?” Jack asked softly, a grin on his face. God, he wouldn’t be expecting this. Wouldn’t be ready.

Regardless, David started speaking before his mind could catch up with his mouth. “I love you,” He said sincerely, a megawatt smile making its way to his cheeks. “I love you so damn much, Jackie... I-- I never, ever dreamed that we would be here, that we would be living in a place like this together,” David said softly as he walked over to the nearest table, shrugging his bag off of his shoulders. “You look so damn happy here. I’ve never wanted anything more than to make you happy like this,” He continued speaking,slowly opening up one of the zipped pockets. He pulled out a little box, carefully holding it behind his back as he walked to Jack, who had a loving-but-confused face. “Five years ago, I fell hard for you, Jack Kelly. I fell for the way your eyes light up when you see a dog, I fell for your obnoxious snorting when you laugh too hard,” David paused, smirking as Jack shot him a glare, “but most importantly, I fell for how kind you are. How caring and loving and selfless you are. You make me the happiest man alive, Jack,” David said slowly, gulping. 

He could feel himself tearing up as he watched the gears turning in Jack’s head, before Jack suddenly gasped, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Davey, Davey, oh my fuck, are you--”

“Quiet down, will ya? Just let me finish,” David said with a chuckle, a wide grin on his face. He let out a loud laugh as Jack flipped him off, but Jack was smiling so wide and had tears in his eyes and David knew he was making the right decision.

Slowly, David pulled the box out from behind him, hands shaking as he lowered himself to one knee. “I love you, Jackie, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Will you marry me?”

David didn’t know what he was expecting, but he was not expecting to get knocked over by the sheer force of Jack throwing himself into David’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, this is only up to the proposal- but i have some plans for a second part to explore their married life! tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
